Messing with you
by Notverycolourful
Summary: AU: The 19 years old Emma is a student at Storybrooke High. She's not one of the easiest students to handle, but Regina Mills never had a problem with the blonde. A situation got out of hand and Emma's secret crush on the brunette got sort of revealed. Rated M for smut! Student/Teacher Fic!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello dears, here I am again with yet another story. I don't know what I think about it, I actually don't. I have so many questions with how I am writing this piece, yet I feel comfortable writing it. I just... I just think it might be a bit too early for something, but you have to read it and tell me what you think so... Please, leave a review! Reviews are fuel to my writing!

* * *

 _Has she noticed me already? She didn't even glance at me, so I guess not. Maybe I should get her attention. Would it help if I shove my chair a bit further from the table. It would make a lot of sound, so let's see...?_ Emma did what she thought, shoving her chair further from the table she was sitting at and she waited, while looking at the brunette in front of the class. _Apparently not. What if I cough?_ And Emma Swan did cough, harder and louder than necessary and Miss Mills still didn't turn around or look at her. The woman was writing on the blackboard, explaining things and asking some questions, sometimes turning around to ask someone something and she never glanced at the blonde.

"Hey, Ruby", Emma said not so quietly, "Would you like to hang out this afternoon?"

It didn't help that Ruby was sitting two rows away from her, so she had to speak up to get the attention of the other brunette who was in the same class as her. Ruby looked at her, practically begging her with her gaze to shut the fuck up because she got enough detention, but she nodded anyway.

"Great! We can go to Granny's if you like, and even hang out at…", Emma said, until a loud "Miss Swan" was going through the class. The brunette at the blackboard had turned around, was looking at her for the first time since the lesson had started. And Emma stared back.

"What?" Emma barked back. _It worked. She's giving me some attention now._

Miss Mills eyebrow shot into the air, the blonde never had given her such a tone and was never this annoying in her class. She had heard from other teachers that she wasn't always a good student, but Regina couldn't agree with them. Emma was always on her best behaviour in her class, she was helpful and knew a lot of stuff about many subjects. But Regina had found out, the girl wanted her attention and a lot of it and if she didn't give it to her, she grew impatient. This had started a little while ago.

"If you want to discuss what you're doing after school, you have to do it in your break, not in my class", Regina said, looking the blonde in the eye, "or aren't you interested? If that's the case, please leave the classroom now. I won't tolerate you disturbing my class multiple times."

"Oh, I get the privilege to leave? That's not fair, Miss." Emma threw back. She didn't knew what was getting into her. She needed this.

"Actually, you don't. If you leave, you'll get detention and after school activities. I guess your classmates understand that this is also a rule for them."

"Ah, yes, of course. Because if we could leave whenever we like, nobody was sitting here in you class. I get it. But, Miss, I'll just skip this one." And Emma stood up, the expression of the brunette unreadable, yet, she saw a sting of pain in her eyes. It was behind the mask she was wearing and in no time, the expression was gone.

The brunette couldn't help herself and slammed her fists on the table: "Then go. I don't want to see you again today."

 _This isn't what I wanted. She shouldn't be angry._

"Now, Miss Swan, or do you want to have detention until the end of the year?" Her voice was hard and low. It was kind of sexy, and Emma got goosebumps from the sound, but she knew better than keep standing there. She got the woman angry.

Emma took her backpack and left, swinging the door open and shutting it with much more noise than necessary. She went outside, outside classroom and outside the building and once she got there, she took a cigarette. She couldn't help it, she knew she had to stop, she knew she couldn't keep affording those addictive things. Every time she finished a package, she told herself it was the last one. It never was.

Meanwhile in the classroom, after some mumbling, it got quiet again. Regna had acted like this never happened, she acted like she didn't care. She did. She did care about this all and even though she kept going on with her lesson, explaining what WIlliam Shakespeare had written in his novel and what other people had made of it, Emma was on her mind. The blonde had never showed any discomfort, she had never showed she didn't care about her class because she was always participating. Yes, it's true she participated less the last few weeks, but still, she never acted like this. She never heard her colleagues telling her stories like this about Miss Swan, yet she knew they would tell her they warned her if she told them this. When the bell rang and everyone had left, she sat down at her bureau. Her hands in her hair and sighing. When she heard the door open, she looked up and she saw the blonde.

 _Tell her you're sorry, Swan, do it._

"I came to get my detention", She said. _Idiot._

Regina nodded, "Yes, you indeed did", she waited a moment, "Am I the only teacher you have a problem with?"

 _I have a serious problem with you, but it's not what you think._

"No, but I kind of need to get my feelings out in one way or another."

 _Well, it's the truth._

"I see…", Miss Mills kept silent for another minute, "I want you to stay after school, sometimes to help me with paperwork, a whole month long."

 _Shit._

"Are you kidding me? A whole month?!" Emma almost chocked

"It's not supposed to be something fun, Miss Swan."

 _You are going to be the death of me, Miss Mills._

"Hmm", Emma said, "And when is it starting?"

"Today."

 _Shit, I didn't get myself off… I'm not prepared! I won't survive this._

"Can I go to the toilet first?" Emma tried.

Miss Mills looked up, "You can't. You could have gone while you weren't in my classroom."

"Alright, I guess that's fair...", Emma said and took a seat. She waited and when she got bored she started shuffling on her chair.

"Can you just sit and do nothing, Miss Swan? I believe my colleagues told me you were pretty good at that."

"Right. Sorry."

It had been ten minutes since she sat down and the brunette had taken out her glasses and bended a bit so Emma had nice view on her breasts. It had taken a lot to not choke or die at that moment, and she started moving her hips against the chair as silently as possible, trying not to move anything. Yet, when the girl found the spot right spot a quiet moan escaped her lips. As quiet as the blonde thought it was, it wasn't at all and Regina's gaze went up. Yet Emma had her eyes closed and didn't see the brunette's face at first. The blonde was flushed from arousal and Regina just kept looking, a shocked expression had taken place on her face when she understood what the blonde was doing. Even though she wanted to ignore it, she couldn't. The brunette couldn't take her eyes of her student and couldn't help but feel her own wetness between her legs. She wanted to say something, she wanted to tell the blonde this was inappropriate, she wanted to tell her this couldn't happen, even though Emma was an adult, even though she was attractive. This couldn't happen, Regina knew she wasn't supposed to know.

"Emma", she said in a low husky voice and at that moment Emma came undone and her body went limp.

 _Fuck._

"I think we have something to talk about…", Regina said and looked at the blonde.

"I indeed think we do", Emma nodded, still panting.

 _Fuck._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for all those following and favoriting and the reviews! I was very surprised you guys did like the chapter and well, I have written you another one. Also, don't be angry at me, it's worth the wait (you'll understand what I mean.) Remember: Reviews are fuel to write so! Thanks for reading and enjoy!

* * *

The brunette was rubbing her temples and sighed. She never signed up for this, she never even expected to have to deal with anything like this. And here she was: sitting in front of the blonde student who got herself off just a few minutes ago.

"What's happening, Miss Swan?" Regina asked Emma who was looking at her hands. She didn't get any reaction, "Is this why you were acting strange in class?" Emma nodded.

 _I shouldn't tell her, I really shouldn't._ The blonde was thinking by herself. If she could have controlled her emotions in class, if she hadn't given into the need of wanting her teacher's attention, this wouldn't have happened.

Regina was still looking at the girl in front of her, unsure of what she should think of the blonde. Unsure of what was going on in her mind.

"Emma", the brunette tried, "I'm asking you this only once and I give you this opportunity because I want to understand what's going on. Do you like me?"

 _God, yes, I do! Everytime I see you, I want to kiss those lips of yours. I want to lick the scar on you lip. I want my hands in your hair, your hands all over my body. I want you screaming my name. I want to taste you. I want to love you like no-one else ever did. I want to be the one you'll never forget._

Those things were going through the blonde's mind. It was a simple question and her answer was so complicated. She looked at the brunette in front of her whose eyebrow shot in the air, waiting for an answer. Emma opened her mouth to speak and closed it again. She was getting more and more nervous.

"I… Yes, I like you", the blonde whispered.

 _This is never going to happen._

"You know, nothing is going to happen between is, right, dear?" The brunette said, quirking an eyebrow up again.

 _Don't be so sure about that, Miss Mills._

"Yes, I know", Emma said.

Regina nodded, her eyes first on the blonde in front of her and then on the paper on the table.

"You're free to go, Miss Swan. I'll see you on Monday", the brunette dismissed her student. The blonde stood up and walked to the door. On one hand, she wanted to tell the brunette she wanted a chance, she wanted to tell her teacher she could give her all she wanted and more. Yet the blonde didn't, because she knew she never would win this discussion.

 _She isn't interested in me. I don't have any chance._

But maybe, if the blonde had turned around again, she would have seen the other woman staring at, you can also say admiring, her while she was walking towards the door. And the brunette could only think: _Emma, what are you doing to me…_

Anyway, that evening Regina had decided to go to the Rabbit Hole with her friend Katherine. She needed to forget for awhile, she needed to get that blonde out of her head. The bar was a bit out of time, so she knew she was quite safe if it came to seeing colleagues or students. She never saw them there before. Anyway, Regina had told her friend what had happened and the other woman had listened with much disbelieve.

"She literally got herself off while you were sitting there?!" She had almost screamed, before Regina could shush her.

The teacher nodded, "Yes, she did, I mean.. she was rubbing herself against the chair and getting some friction between her legs. She wasn't playing with herself, she was just… yes, getting herself off…" The brunette couldn't help herself: she was blushing and looking away. This was something Katherine hadn't seen before from her friend who was, normally spoken, the dominant figure in a relationship.

"Regina, what's the matter? Did you like it? Do you know why she did it?"

The brunette bit on her lip: "She might have had a nice view on my breasts…", she had only seen how exposed she was after Emma had left, "And I might not have been wearing a bra…"

"YOU WHAT?" Katherine couldn't help but scream, there were a few persons who looked at the two women.

"Shhhhh, I just didn't feel like wearing one today…", the brunette tried to defense herself.

Kat did a facepalm, "Like seriously, it isn't a reason to get herself off, but it's your own fault."

"I know…", Regina bit on her lip again.

Kat shook her head, "Enough about that: let's get something to drink."

They both ordered some shots, and then did some more shots, and some more, … Well, they did a lot.

 _What…?_

Emma looked up into dark brown eyes, her lips only inches apart from the other woman's.

 _Oh my god.. Is she..?_

Their lips touched and almost immediately a tongue slipped in one another mouth.

 _She is… Can I… Can I touch her?_

Emma's hands roamed over the upper body of the brunette, exploring every curve, exploring the breasts she had had a good look on before. Then her hands were travelling over the brunette's belly, over her sides, to her butt. The blonde massaged the brunette's buttcheeks while she took over control with her tongue, getting the other woman to back down. Emma swallowed her moans and when it became too much, the brunette pulled back. Her eyes were closed for another moment and when Regin opened them, she looked into her students eyes.

"Take me with you", she whispered in her ear, "And fuck me, Emma."

 _What?_

"Are you… Are you sure? You're not going to regret it?" Emma hesitated.

Regina bit her ear: "If we're not going now, you are going to regret it."

 _Oh my…_

"Alright, let's go…"

"That's my girl…", Regina praised her, took her hand and walked to the door. She was intoxicated, but she was so clear in her handling, the blonde didn't even see it. And this? This was a chance she would never get again.

 _Fuck, it's going to happen._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hi guys! I didn't want to make you wait, so here is the next chapter. Anyway, don't blame me, it's rather short, I know. I hope you guys like it anyway, just another thank you for all the follows and favoriting. It's really nice to see you're all liking this sory and I hope I don't disappoint you, so let me know if there is something bottering you. I'm trying my best! Also: I forgot to mention. English isn't my first language, so there might be some faults and I also do not have a bettareader (I do, but she's on vacation right now). Do not forget yo leave a review because: **Reviews = fuel for writing!**

* * *

They stumbled into the apartment. It didn't take long before Regina was overwhelming the blonde, trying to gain control in this situation. Their tongues were battling for dominance, and the brunette had pushed her student against the closed doors. Both her hands were on the blonde's body, one on her cheek, the other on her waist. Emma broke the kiss first, gasping for air, looking at the older woman, somehow with some confusion. After what happened earlier today, she would never had guessed the woman was into her. She would have never taken the risk of taking the woman home with her. She would have kept her love for the brunette inside and she would have adored her from a distance. She would keep herself safe. But destiny had another destination in mind.

 _What do I have to do?_

"Kiss me, Emma", she heard the woman whisper, "Touch me, make love to me."

 _Oh… That was pretty clear._

Their lips met again and the student's hand travelled over the older woman's body. It didn't take long before they broke the kiss, Emma looking at what her hands were doing, or better undoing. She was unbuttoning the blouse of the brunette who walked away slowly, pulling the younger woman with her through a door. She had guessed right, and they had stranded in the master bedroom. After a while, Emma pushed the blouse over the shoulders of her teacher and she was sitting there, leaving Emma breathless. Just like before: Regina wasn't wearing a bra.

"You can touch them, you know. But first, let me take care of you…", the brunette whispered while pulling the blonde towards her by her shirt. The shirt found it's destination on the floor not much later and was left abandoned there, just like Emma's white lace bra. They were sitting in front of each other, both women admiring each other. It was Regina who took the first step, she pushed the blonde down and crawled on top of her. She placed her hand over the student's sex and heard hr gasp.

"Well, darling, let's take proper care of you, not like earlier."

 _Oh my fucking god, is she serious?_

The brunette undid the button of her jeans and pulled her panties and her jeans down to her ankles. The blonde shook them off. The brunette kissed the other woman's belly and pressed one finger on her clit. It made Emma gasp once more, and she just couldn't lay still. The brunette went lower and blew hot air where she needed it the most, making her student moan. But it was the moment he tongue made contact with the already wet slit when Emma grabbed the sheets underneath her and arched her back. The brunette had a hold on her tights, her mouth hovering over her clit and when it made contact, the blonde moaned. Se sucked, let her tongue swirl around her clit and then pushed it inside of Emma's wet cunt. Emma couldn't help but close her legs around the other woman's head.

"Seems like you like something inside you, don't you?" Regina purred while she was licking her lips 'dry'. Emma just nodded, unable to speak. She was sure if she opened her mouth, the only sound coming out of it was a high squeak.

It didn't take long before two fingers found their way to Emma's soaked cunt. She pushed them in merciless and emma arched her back again. She was already close to coming and they hadn't even done much. Anyway, Regina was merciless, she pushed her fingers in and pulled them out again, speeding up every thrust. Emma became undone in no time, screaming the other woman's name when she did. When she came down from her high, she sat up, feeling a bit sore from their activities and took the brunette's face in her hands, kissing her passionately like she never did before. No sloppy kisses, not just a battle for had rolled them over, now straddling the older woman.

"I'm not as good as you, but I will try my best", she whispered.

Regina moaned because while Emma was saying that, she was already massaging her breasts softly, then she took a nipple in her mouth and sucked softly, drawing another moan from the brunette. It didn't take long before Emma had found the zipper of Regina's pencil skirt and pulled them down.

 _I hope I'm doing this right…_

Emma didn't waste much time, she pushed one finger in Regina's heat and the woman let out a small whimper. While she set a slow pace at first, she used her thumb to reach or her clit, softly circling it. The brunette was rather sensitive to any touch and responded immediately. Emma pushed a second finger in and then a third. She sped up until she felt the older woman's walls close around her fingers. A groan came out of the older woman's throat. Right after she had come down from her high, the brunette closed her eyes and started snoring.

 _Did she … she fell asleep? What?_

Emma checked once again, and yes, the brunette was fast asleep. Emma nestled her beside the other woman and closed her own eyes. What happened, was something she never even dared to dream.

 _What about next morning?_ Will everything be alright? Will they talk about what happened? Because Miss Mills made pretty clear something like this was never going to happen and right now, it happened? What was going on?

Her thoughts faded and Emma fell asleep herself, not worrying anymore about what the morning would bring her. Yet, she better would be worrying for her own safety.


	4. Sorry

**Hi everyone,**

 **I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this isn't an update. I want to apologise for not updating and I won't be for a little while. Life is happening and I absolutely have no motivation to go on writing. I will update as soon as I feel capable to do so. Yet, I think it will take me a while. School isn't going well, I'm not feeling well and I think my health is more important than a fanfiction I'm writing. I hope you guys understand and I'll see you soon. Thank you for reading this and I promise: I will update.**

 **Still, I want to thank you all for following my story and I hope you will keep on following it so I can write you guys the ending you deserve. I wanted to share this so you won't think I completly stopped, Because I'm not...**

 **-L.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N** : Hello lovely readers, I'd like to introduce you to the renewed chapter 4! I hope you like it! I haven't been writing a lot lately, but now I had sometime and some inspiration, so I thought: Why not! I promised you guys a longer chapter, so here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

Regina turned around, facing the window and streams of sunlight landed on her skin. She stretched her arms, her legs, every single finger. She arched her back before she opened her eyes and when she did, she had to blink twice, thinking that the room would change if she did so. It didn't. She didn't recognize the room, and it was right then, that her heart was beating in her chest. She felt someone lying cuddled up against her, she felt a hot breath tickling the back of her neck. She first looked at the pale arm which held her against the other person.

Fuck. That was the only thing that went through the brunettes mind. Where the fuck am I and who's lying next to me? The woman took a deep breath. She tried to remember what happened last night, yet she didn't succeed. She still felt her heart beat in her throat and she decided she was brave enough to turn around.

First she couldn't believe her eyes. It was a beautiful blonde who was lying next to her, snoring a little. She stroked the golden locks out of the girl's face and couldn't believe what she saw.

"Miss Swan!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, "How the f…. What am I doing in bed with you?!" And it was in that exact moment that Regina noticed they were botnaked as well.

No no no, this can't be happening!

The blonde almost fell out of the bed when her teacher started screaming at her. She looked at her pretty startled, not knowing what to say or to do, while the beautiful brunette in front of her was trying to hide from Emma's stare.

"Regina, Don'...", Emma started, but was interrupted instantly by the brunette.

"Don't you dare call me by my name, It's Miss Mils for you and nothing else", Regina was furious, if not confused. She actually didn't want to know the truth, she didn't want to know what exactly had happened between the two of them. This wasn't supposed to happen, this… thing, it's inappropriate and absolutely forbidden.

"Close your eyes and turn around", the brunette ordered the blonde.

Emma looked confused: "What? Why?"

Regina sighed irritated: "Because you don't get to see me naked, Miss Swan, now do as I told you."

"Like I didn't already", Emma murmured, but she did as she was told. She turned around and closed her eyes while the other woman started to search for her clothing and put on piece by piece. She saw some purple coloured hickeys in the mirror where she was standing in front of and as lucky as she was, you could see them if she wasn't wearing a scarf.

"Do I need to remind you that this never happened?" Regina said, when Emma turned around to face her, she got a death glare. The blonde shrugged and whispered no.

And with that said, the brunette left.

The weekend passed on too quickly for Regina's liking. She still couldn't remember what happened that Friday night and if she thought about it, her body reminded her of a night full of passion, even though she couldn't remember a single thing. On Monday morning, she got herself ready for school, applying her make-up and trying to cover up her hickeys. They had coloured darker than before and were much too visible for her liking, so she added a scarf to her outfit.

All done! she thought and then sighed, knowing she would have to face the blonde today.

Her morning had been pretty good: she didn't had to face Emma yet and nobody knew about their encounter. She almost forget it did, until she came into her classroom where no-one else as the blonde and her classmates were seated. She had to take a deep breath of air before she could relax, but when her eyes met with the blonde's, her body tensed and got all warm. Her body knew what her mind didn't seem to remember, and once again, it betrayed her.

Anyway, once again, she took a deep breath and started her lesson. Without thinking too much, she took off her scarf, exposing her neck to the class and she heard some murmuring on the background, yet she didn't let it disturb her.

"Miss?" a voice on the second row asked. Regina turned around, facing the boy whose name was August.

"Yes?"

He shrugged: "Are you alright? I mean, you have a bruise in your neck."

Goddamnit curious kids. She scolded them in her head, and she felt her cheeks going red. She didn't have the time to react before someone else answered it.

"It's a hickey, you bastard, don't you see?!" Another voice yelled through the room.

Emma looked quite amused at the scene in front of her. Of course she knew it was a hickey and of course she had seen the brunette turning red.

"Is it, Miss?" Emma asked in a low voice.

"Alright, one more worth about the bruise and you'll be spending your evenings in detention for the rest of the year", she said in a harsh tone, looking at the guy who had said it was a hickey, who whispered something to Emma who sat next to him. She laughed, but didn't say anything in return.

The bell rang and all the students were getting up.

"Miss Swan, Can I have a moment please?" Regina asked and again, she felt her heart beating in her throat.

When everyone else had left the room, she looked at the girl.

"You like it to get me embarrassed, don't you?"

The blonde shrugged: "Actually, I do. You didn't seem to mind the other night."

"I don't even remember what happened, you took advantage of me being drunk."

She doesn't remember? Emma's mouth went dry.

"What? You don't remember?"

"I don't, and I would like you to shut up about it and act like it never happened."

Emma walked towards her teacher until their faces were only inches from each other.

"So you're telling me to act like I don't know what you like? Like I don't know the places that make you whimper?" She said while she came closer and let her tongue dart of the hickey. A soft moan escaped unwillingly the brunette's mouth.

"I thought so." And with those words, Emma left he startled brunette behind in her classroom.


End file.
